Current and new data services offer subscribers of mobile communications networks direct access to the internet and other public data networks. Therefore, the mobile telephone used for mobile application, and ancillary equipment driven by it, such as a notebook or a personal digital assistant, are at the mercy of the most varied attacks by third parties, similar to what happens in a fixed network-based internet access.